Trick or Treat
by Frederika Gryphon
Summary: Meh! Just a daft little thing....the idea was good but it seriously tailed off...oh well...its amusing enough...mild slash...nothing graphic. Quite a lot of OC...well, I like them...


Trick or Treat..  
  
Author: Frederika Gryphon  
  
Rating: PG-13.for now...  
  
Summary: The Halloween feast's been cancelled, and the Gryffindors are bored. truth or dare, anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Amos Diggory came into being thanks to JKR. The name Skye was stolen from Mieko Belle (She rules!) ALL THE REST ARE MINE, YA HEAR??? MINEY MINE MINE!  
  
Warnings: Hmm, well, there's a bit of implied slash, and femmeslash, but nothing worse than snogging. Honest.  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, and my own characters, who I guess you don't care about..  
  
Authors note: I am aware Velvet Goldmine was anything from 5-10 years distant from the Hogwarts days of MWPP, but it DOES provide some amusing storylines, so you can all overlook that little detail if you want to..ok?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Which Peeves Becomes A Party-Pooper And Smashes Some Pumpkins  
  
As soon as October began, the whole of Hogwarts turned their minds to Halloween. This year, it was not only on the date of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match, and did not only herald the beginning of the half term break, but it was rumoured that Dumbledore was hosting some sort of international wizard's conference, and had arranged especially magnificent celebrations. As the date drew nearer, excitement grew, and rumours whirled round the castle like wildfire.  
  
"Yeah, I heard some Hufflepuff say she saw Hagrid bringing a crate of Fire- crabs into the castle," snorted James, as he, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and Skye (Sirius' ex and Lily's best friend) trudged up to the Gryffindor Common room, after enjoying watching Slytherin lose 160 - 70. Sirius barked loudly with laughter.  
  
"Sure, right! I was in the Hall with Imogen when Hagrid came in, and that crate was full of those bloody huge pumpkins he's been growing."  
  
"I'm surprised you even noticed him, if you were with Imogen," said Skye, smiling. "You're usually a tad preoccupied around Miss Spendler.."  
  
"Meaning..?"  
  
"Meaning, Padfoot, that you've usually got your tongues too far down each others throats to notice anything else" laughed Lily.  
  
"Who could mistake a pumpkin for a Fire-crab, though?" asked Peter, as they walked into the Entrance Hall, dodging over-excited first years trying to get a glimpse of what was happening in the Great Hall.  
  
"Dunno, but some of the rumours I've heard are ridiculous." Skye shook her head. "Everything from dancing chimeras to house-elves playing Quidditch."  
  
"Now, that I'd like to see," commented Peter.  
  
"Can you imagine, Jingle and Tufty and that lot, riding round on little green brooms?" Lily giggled.  
  
"I wonder if the Snitch would fly round on big green bat ears instead of wings?" said James, laughing loudly. The reached the Fat Lady, and had just said the password ("Horklump") and climbed into the Common Room when a loud crash reverberated through the castle, making them all jump. Everybody went silent, and faint banging and smashing noises reached them, sounding as if they were coming from downstairs.  
  
The group turned to look at each other, and a babble of talk broke out around them. Suddenly, Remus Lupin bounded down the stairs from his dorm room, and crashed straight into his friends.  
  
"Moony!" cried Skye in delight.  
  
"Why weren't you at the match?! We won, 160 to 70!" Lily asked, hugging him. James narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"I didn't get out of the hospital wing til about 15 minutes ago. You know what Madame Pomfrey is like."  
  
"Why were you in th- oh!" said Skye, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, I forgot, full moon last night."  
  
"S'ok, no problem." Smiled Remus. "Listen, what was that noise?" he asked the group.  
  
"No idea Moon. I don't think even the Marauders could make a racket like that." Shrugged James, putting his arm round Lily.  
  
"Sounded like it came from downst-" began Sirius, but a magically magnified voice cut him off.  
  
"Will all students please return to their houses. I am afraid our Halloween feast will have to be cancelled for tonight. Good evening."  
  
An angry murmur broke out, and suddenly a group of the Marauder's friends burst through the portrait hole, clutching food and covered in orange slime.  
  
"Peeves is such a BASTARD!" yelled one dark girl, Cleopatra Elwood, as she shook slime off her robes. "He RUINED the feast!"  
  
"What'd he do, Cleo?" asked Skye  
  
"And why are you covered in..ugh..pumpkin goo?" said Peter disgustedly, as some dripped on his shoe.  
  
"We were down in the kitchen, getting extra provisions," said a ginger haired boy called Sebastian, who now looked like a carrot, thanks to the orange covering. "Peeves came in and just threw the odd thing around, but the house-elves were so busy that they just ignored him." He spat a pumpkin seed on the floor. "And Peeves doesn't like being ignored."  
  
"I'll bet," said James. "But what was that crash?"  
  
"He decided to get everyone's attention by picking up this crate of massive pumpkins, and threw it on that huge fireplace." Cleo grimaced, trying to shake gunk out of her hair. "What would you say the result was, Foley?"  
  
A tall pale boy with dark hair and grey eyes called Elliot Foley smiled slightly. "Well, apart from blowing apart the wall, I'd say it wrote off half the kitchen, stunned a few house-elves and terrified the rest."  
  
"They were running round in circles, not sure whether to bolt and hide, or to stay and try to clean up the mess." The corners of Sebastian's mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Poor beggars. Dunno why Peeves didn't stay to torment them though"  
  
"He probably knew he'd gone too far this time," stated Remus.  
  
"You're right, Dumbledore's going to do his nut." Sirius nodded. "But what're we going to do now? No feast, no fun, and..pumpkin-ified food." He said, pointing to the now orange and soggy cakes his friends had brought.  
  
"Well, it's still Halloween." Said Elliot thoughtfully. "Shall we sit and tell stupid ghost stories and stuff?"  
  
Lily, Cleo and Skye exchanged looks.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I think so.."  
  
"Whaaaaat?" said James in a whiny voice. "Thinking what?"  
  
Skye grinned.  
  
"Halloween-themed truth or dare."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Which Sirius Paints His Nails And The Marauders Discover Brian Slade  
  
"Er..well, why not?" said James. "It'll be a laugh."  
  
"Don't those things work better with lots of people though?" asked Peter doubtfully.  
  
"Well, ask people to join in then," replied Skye, turning to look round the Common Room, and called to a few people she knew. "Hey! Amber! Hey! Come and play truth or dare with us! You too Sammy!"  
  
The girls soon went on a recruiting mission, while the others trooped upstairs to get the mushed pumpkin off them. Remus turned to Sirius.  
  
"Where's Imogen?"  
  
"Dunno. She might have gone to her dorm or something. She wouldn't play anyway."  
  
Soon, a group of Gryffindors sat in a circle, on pulled up chairs or on cushions on the floor. Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat on the floor, Lily and James were sharing an armchair next to Skye and Cleo, and next to them was Elliot and Sebastian, a blonde boy called Samuel Lovegood, a pretty girl called Amber Rose, and a pale girl with jet black hair and wearing ridiculous amounts of eyeliner and studded jewellery sat crosslegged next to Sirius, completing the circle.  
  
"Ok..so. The rules are, you can ask Truth, Dare, or Kiss, and they have to have spooky themes." said Skye, grinning. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
The girl next to Sirius put her hand in the air.  
  
"Tamora?"  
  
"What do you mean, spooky themes?"  
  
"Well, er, I dunno, if you set a dare, its got to be like, dressing up, or, or, or..I dunno. Whatever you can think of really. Just nothing dangerous," she added, spotting a look between Sirius and James. "So.I'll go first..um.Sirius. Truth, dare, or kiss?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to.erm.Oh, I've got it, to dress up as a witch. Girls clothes and everything,"  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No. Go do it. It'll sure be scary.."  
  
"Robes or usual clothes?"  
  
"Usual clothes, robes all look pretty much the same."  
  
Muttering, Sirius got to his feet, and stalked off to the dorms. As soon as he went up the staircase, all the girls except Tamora screamed with laughter. James stuck his fingers in his ears.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret letting them think of this," muttered Elliot.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate."  
  
"Shut up you lot, or we'll give you far worse dares."  
  
All the boys looked nervously at each other. Suddenly, there was a thud from the staircase, and the sound of Sirius swearing. Everyone turned to look at the door, and Sirius swanned in, wearing heeled boots, a pair of his girlfriend's flared glittery black jeans, a dark blue sweater of hers, and to cap it all, he'd found a sparkly sequined shawl and tiara, and was wearing them as well. The girls screeched with laughter, and James wolf whistled. Sirius gave a little twirl, and nearly fell over the heels, but Remus noticed that actually, Sirius didn't look too bad in tight jeans and shirts. He laughed with everyone else as Sirius minced his way back across the Common Room, sequins flashing. He plunked himself back down, and winced. "Gods, how do you lot WEAR these heels all day? They kill!" he grinned. "Don't you think the tiara is just *so* me?"  
  
"Hang on a minute, he's not wearing makeup!" yelled Lily, jumping off James' lap.  
  
Sirius' smile twitched. "Ok, ok, I will submit to the makeup, on the condition IT ISNT PINK. Ok?"  
  
"Course not love, its not your colour," said Skye. "Anyone got any eyeliner? Lipgloss? Nail varnish?"  
  
All the girls rummaged through their pockets. Amber turned up a pale purple lipstick, Lily located some red and sparkly nail varnish and a clear lipgloss, and Tamora came up trumps with two dark kohl eyeliners, and three dark nail varnishes - blue, midnight purple, and black. Sirius considered for a moment, and then picked Amber's lipstick, one of Tamora's eyeliners and the dark blue nail varnish.  
  
"Ok ladies, do your stuff.."  
  
Skye and Lily dragged Sirius back out to the staircase, and yet again the boys looked nervously at each other. If this was the first dare, what on earth would the others be like?! The staircase door creaked slightly open, and both Skye and Lily emerged, looking rather stunned.  
  
"Oh Gods, what have you DONE to him?" said James, looking at their faces. They said nothing, and just looked back at the door. Sirius stepped out, feeling rather self conscious.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"Gods!"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Remus had got to admit it, they all did. Sirius had always been good looking, but ohmygodddd, he looked absobloodylutely amazing, with smoky eyeliner smudged round his eyes, the dark blue nail varnish gleaming on his nails and the clothes showing off his body. Tamora, who had been looking rather bored, seemed speechless. Even the boys looked thunderstruck. Sirius sat down, feeling very VERY self conscious.  
  
"My turn?"  
  
Skye nodded stupidly.  
  
"Um..ok..I choose.Lily. Truth, dare, or kiss?"  
  
"Dare. No, truth."  
  
Sirius bit his lip as he thought. (Very sexily, as more than one mind in the room thought) "Ok, I want you to tell me..er.. what.er..oh, hell, er, ok, do you fancy anyone in this room?"  
  
"That's not a very Halloween theme."  
  
"Who cares, I cant think of anything else. Now, answer."  
  
"Well, James of course."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
James shot Sirius a filthy look.  
  
"Er.well. Actually, if you must know, you look pretty damn hot in that makeup."  
  
"Lily, please take that back, before James performs an Unforgivable Curse on either of us.." Sirius gulped, looking at his friend's murderous face.  
  
"I take it back. James, sit. Erm, Tamora, what are you staring at Sirius for?"  
  
Tamora's eyes flickered at Lily, and back to Sirius.  
  
" I think he looks a bit like Brian Slade, from Velvet Goldmine."  
  
The other Gryffindors looked blank.  
  
"Out of what?" asked Samuel, mildly.  
  
Tamora looked incredibly offended. "Velvet Goldmine. Brian Slade? Curt Wild? Anybody?"  
  
"Nope, sorry." Said Peter. Tamora stood up, and raced to her dorm, coming back with many posters and what appeared to be a video and some CDs.  
  
"This," she said, unrolling a poster, and pointing to the man on the right. "Is Brian Slade. And this is Curt Wild."  
  
Everyone agreed she was right, Sirius DID look like the aforementioned Brian. Tamora flicked her wand at her CD, and suddenly a voice blared out.  
  
"Well, you're the grand wild one.."  
  
Tamora began to sing along heartily, and most of the group nodded their heads appreciatively.  
  
"Whats this from, anyway?" asked Remus  
  
"A film, called Velvet Goldmine.It wont play it here, but you should check it out during the holidays.. 'Well, my Starship doesn't want me, and neither does his worrrrld.I'm glad I caught you on my viewscreen, sailor."  
  
The song ended, and they skipped it back. And back. And back again, and again. Soon, Sirius was doing his best Brian Slade impression. "Have you noticed when you walk in, all the Fairy Boys are pale and nervous..?"  
  
Remus certainly was.  
  
In Which Sirius Gets A Nasty Shock, And The Snogging Starts.  
  
Eventually, the singing calmed down to a quiet hum, and the game resumed. Lily looked thoughtful.  
  
"Um.Seb."  
  
Sebastian jumped. "Me?"  
  
"Truth, dare, or kiss?"  
  
"Erm.ok, kiss."  
  
The girls all squealed, and Sebastian winced.  
  
"Ok.you have to kiss.um." Lily looked round wickedly. "You have to kiss..Cleo."  
  
The girls all squealed again, and Seb grinned.  
  
"Thought you were going to say Sam for a minute then.." Samuel, who had covered his ears, sat up in a panic. Sebastian walked over to Skye and Cleo's armchair, shoved Skye out of the way, took a deep breath, and snogged Cleo. All the girls giggled, except Cleo who was looking mildly impressed. Seb broke it off, and turned to Skye.  
  
"Skye, shove off. I've decided to sit here instead."  
  
A chorus of "Ooooooooooh!" came from the girls. Skye laughed, got up, and plonked herself next to Elliot and Samuel.  
  
"Right," said Seb, his arm round Cleo's waist. "Time for revenge..Oi, Peter."  
  
Peter squeaked.  
  
"Truth, dare or kiss?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
Sebastian thought for a moment. "Have you ever snogged another guy?"  
  
Peter looked shocked. "No!"  
  
James had a coughing fit that sounded along the lines of "Has he ever snogged a girl?"  
  
Everyone laughed, apart from Peter who turned an interesting shade of magenta.  
  
"Alright, ok, leave him alone. Peter? Your turn." Said Amber, kindly.  
  
Peter looked round. "Er..ok. Um.Remus?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Truth, dare, or, err, kiss."  
  
Remus's eyes flickered towards Sirius, who was adjusting his tiara.  
  
"Kiss."  
  
Another chorus of "Oooooooh!"s came from the collection.  
  
"Oh..um..you have to kiss..um..either, Sirius or Elliot." Mumbled Peter. The group burst into laughter and wolf whistles. Remus looked nervously between the two boys, and had just opened his mouth, when the Portrait hole opened, and a vaguely familiar girl's voice floated through.  
  
"Come on, Amos. It's ok, they'll all be at the Halloween feast."  
  
The Marauders all looked at Sirius. "Isn't that..?" began James, but as he spoke, a tall, thin, haughty looking girl climbed through the portrait hole, leading a boy who Sirius recognised as Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Keeper.  
  
"Hurry up..I don't know how long Sirius and his friends will be down ther-" The girl's sentence cut off as she saw the staring group. Sirius stood up.  
  
"Imogen?"  
  
Imogen (and Amos) looked speechless.  
  
"Sirius? What are you..why.why are you wearing my CLOTHES?" she stuttered.  
  
"Playing truth or dare, seeing as the Halloween feast's been cancelled. I hate to think what you've been doing if you didn't know about it." Sirius spat. "Diggory, explain yourself, and then get out, before I hex you."  
  
Amos opened his mouth, closed it again, and bolted out of the portrait hole. Imogen watched him go, then slinked over to Sirius, pouting her lips and sliding her hands round his waist.  
  
"Sirius, darling, Amos was..just going to tutor me in er, Arithmancy."  
  
Sirius pushed her away. "Secretly, while I was down at the feast out of the way? You don't even TAKE Arithmancy, Imogen. I suppose you've been canoodlng with Pretty Boy Diggory while I've been at Quidditch?" Imogen's smile faltered.  
  
"Yes, actually, and you were very conveniently ignoring it. But that's behind us now, isn't it? Amos has gone, and I'm here with you." Her smile flashed back, and she flicked her hair. Sirius looked disgustedly at her.  
  
"Get lost Imogen. I don't want to go out with someone like you. Get out of my sight and leave me alone." Sirius turned away from her, and walked back to his gawping friends. Imogen harrumphed, and stalked off her dorm room.  
  
"Sirius?" ventured James  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But.."  
  
"I DON'T want to hear it!" yelled Sirius, and he went over to the spiral staircase, and slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked at each other, and Remus sighed.  
  
"I'll go," he said. "You lot carry on without us. If he cheers up I'll bring him back down to join in." And he headed up the stairs after his friend.  
  
"Sirius? Padfoot?" Remus stuck his head round the dorm room door. "Pad?"  
  
"What?" came a very muffled voice from Sirius' bed, followed by a sniff. Remus moved to stand outside the drawn curtains.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"That's me. Wanna talk?"  
  
"Well.hang on." There was a rustling of fabric, and the drapes twitched as Sirius moved behind them, and then he pulled them apart, and sat on the edge. Remus flopped beside him.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Course I'm bloody OK.not like I really liked her or anything.."  
  
"Then why've you been crying?"  
  
"How do you know I've been crying?"  
  
"Well, the eyeliner smudged down your face somewhat gives it away."  
  
"Shit.." said Sirius, wiping at his eyes with Imogen's jumper sleeve, leaving black marks on it. "It wasn't that I really liked her.but..just a bloody shock to be ditched for Diggory."  
  
"Well, now you've got a good incentive for flattening him at more or less.everything."  
  
Sirius grinned, but didn't look up. "Flicking spores at him in Herbology.."  
  
"Dropping bat wings in his soup.."  
  
"Hexing him in corridors."  
  
"Steady on Pad, I *am* a prefect.."  
  
"Oh, sorry, your Perfectly Prefectlyness."  
  
"Shut up you.but seriously, about Imogen.."  
  
Sirius' smile faded again. "I really don't want to hear it."  
  
"I was just going to say, I reckon you should keep the jeans. And the shirt. And the eyeliner."  
  
Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "Hang on, you're trying to turn me into some sort of.what was it in Tamora's song? Nancy boy?"  
  
"Fairy boy.and no, I'm serious.."  
  
"No, *I'm* Sirius.."  
  
"I should have seen that coming.. But seriously.you look bloody good in that stuff."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Said Remus in an exasperated voice. "Didn't you see the way people's jaws hit the floor when you walked in?"  
  
"'When you walk in all the fairy boys are pale and nervous'," Sirius sang softly  
  
"Well..I mean, um, you should have seen Tamora..she was drooling..And she, um, wasn't the only one."  
  
In Which The Author Has Lost her Marbles And Also the Notes On The Plot So  
Everything Is Suddenly Going Totally Bananas. Sorry..  
  
."Anyway," Cleo was saying. "You know the rules - you have to do your dare, or whatever, or you have to do a Really Horrible and Nasty Truth."  
  
"Come onn Sam.."  
  
Sirius nudged Remus. "He's trying to bottle out of his dare.."  
  
"What do you reckon it was?"  
  
"Shh!" Sirius put his finger to his lips. They were both at the staircase door, looking through the crack, trying to figure out what had happened in their absence.  
  
Sam stood up. "Ok, ok, I'll do it." he said, resignedly. "Why did I pick kiss? Why?!"  
  
Amber laughed. "Ok, I'll be a bit nicer. You don't have to kiss James.." The two boys huddled behind the door silenced their sniggers behind their jumpers. "You have to kiss..Tamora." Even from behind the door, they could hear James' sigh of relief. Sam, slightly less reluctantly, walked over to where Tamora was sitting, out of Remus' view. He leaned over Sirius to try to see better, but became somewhat distracted when Sirius kissed him.  
  
"Mmhmm.. Pad.. really..not now..they'll hear us.." he muttered, pulling back again. " I have just been snogging you for twenty minutes straight, I would've thought you'd had enough by now.."  
  
"As if.." grinned Sirius, kissing him again. Remus, still leaning past his friend trying to see Sam and Tamora, suddenly lost his balance, and both boys crashed straight into the door, which swung open and deposited them in a heap in front of the now very quiet group.  
  
"Er..guys?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "We were wondering if you'd be joining us again.."  
  
Sirius hastily rolled off Remus, who he had just somewhat flattened, and picked himself and his friend off the floor. "Yes.sorry to drop in like that.."  
  
"Do we even want to know?"  
  
"Um.in all honesty? Probably not."  
  
It was pretty obvious anyway, with both Sirius and Remus' cheeks flaming red, and their lips that curious dark colour only achieved by a serious amount of kissing. And, of course, the tiny hint of pale purple lipgloss adorning Remus' neck.  
  
"Lets just say Moony fulfilled his dare."  
  
James pulled a face. "You were right. We didn't want to know. Sit down you lot, and let Sam finish his dar-wha?!"  
  
Everyone turned back to Sam and Tamora, who had been temporarily forgotten. The two didn't even seem to have noticed Sirius and Remus' abrupt arrival, being rather.ehem.concerned with each other.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Lovegood?"  
  
"Tamora?"  
  
Sirius put his fingers in his mouth and gave a piercing whistle. The two jumped apart.  
  
"Um.." Tamora muttered  
  
"I..er.." began Sam.. "Oh, leave them." Said Skye, flapping her hand at them. "Look at what this game has sparked..Sam and Tamora, Cleo and Seb.Sirius an- You two!" She prodded Sirius sharply, who hastily stopped snogging and let go of Remus, who then found himself in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Honestly..yeah, anywayaww.the only people who haven't had a bit of snogging fun are Amber, Elliot and Peter.oh. And me." Skye pulled a face. "Peter?"  
  
Peter gave yet another squeak.  
  
"Dare you to kiss Amber.."  
  
Peter didn't even manage a squeak. He just went another interesting shade of puce.  
  
"Snog, snog, snog!" began chanting Lily and James.  
  
"Look, she doesn't bite," said Skye, grinning. She scuttled over to Amber and kissed her, accompanied by several wolf whistles and cheers from the boys. "See?"  
  
Amber laughed. "I see I'll have to sort this out. By the way Skye, you are a bloody good kisser.." More wolf whistles followed her as she walked over to Peter, and kissed him.  
  
"Now Foley's the only un-kissed one.." she said, looking at Peter. Peter didn't really seem capable of speech, so she just kissed him again.  
  
"Aww..poor Elliot." Said Lily, getting off James' knee. James narrowed his eyes, and pulled her back down again.  
  
"Excuse me." he said, wrapping his arms round her. "I believe I'm your snogging partner?"  
  
Lily giggled. "Ok then..Elliot! You go kiss Skye."  
  
Elliot laughed. "Thought you'd never ask.."  
  
After about half an hour of prolonged giggling and kissing, and the odd looks from passing first years, the group settled down again.  
  
"Y'know, this was actually a game of truth or dare, before it disintegrated into general teenage stupidity.." commented Skye, snuggled up against Elliot.  
  
"I for one prefer the stupidity," laughed Remus.  
  
"Same!" said Sam. "Much funnier..and much more fun.."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
End.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yah, well I know, that ending sucked. I just really, REALLY couldn't think of a good one. Come to think of it, the whole last chapter sucked. And to think the idea was such a beautiful thing..oh well. You think you can improve it? Review people! REVIEW! If someone writes a really decent ending to it, I might just put it up!  
  
And any flames will simply be used to toast marshmallows.. ()_) ()_) . Mmmm! Toasty! 


End file.
